


i just happen to like apples (i am not afraid of snakes)

by darlingsweet, gyzym



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingsweet/pseuds/darlingsweet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following prompt: "Someone write me Crowley the bitter lesbian who only gave Eve the apple because she thought feminism should be there from day one." As such, please be warned that this story contains some fairly radical reinterpretations of Biblical stories and themes; if that sort of thing is not for you, please give this tale a pass.</p>
<p>(podfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i just happen to like apples (i am not afraid of snakes)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i just happen to like apples (i am not afraid of snakes)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/358373) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 
  * Inspired by [i just happen to like apples (i am not afraid of snakes)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/358373) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



http://www.mediafire.com/?np7z8t244bclknq

Hope you enjoy. *grin*


End file.
